Memories
by metallicangel22
Summary: Bella didn't escape that day in the meadow. Instead Peter and Charlotte were forced to turn her, but what will happen when she and a certain southern Major meet again? And how will the Cullen's react to her losing her memories?


**BPOV**

I knew I was going to die. How could I not with a friggin' vampire attached to my neck, drinking as if I were the last human on earth. Fuckin' Cullen family had to go and leave me, a human, to face a vampire on my own. That's akin to a cat playing with a fly. Not at all like the lions and lambs crap Eddie boy was spouting. Lambs at least had the chance to escape, heck, even cause some damage before it's killed. But not the fly. Heh, so much for all of that vampire knowledge. Just as I was slipping into the all too familiar and welcoming black I heard the most fearsome growl and a the sound of tearing metal before a voice said, "I got you, sweet pea."

**PPOV**

I was enjoyin' some quality time with the missus when my knower decided to scream bloody murder at me. It told me I had to hotfoot it to Forks Washington of all places. Now I know for a fact that the Major and his merry band of bunny munchers were no longer livin' there, so why in the blue blazes was I supposed to go? As soon as I thought that question, the answer came to me. His mate was in life threatenin' danger. I told my better half what the deal was and we were out of our home in Texas in record time.

Took us just under twelve hours to make it to Forks, all the time, my knower wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I followed it to a clearin' where I saw some dread locked idiot drainin' Mrs. Major. Knowing my ass was on the line if I let my brother's mate die, I growled at the fucker before rippin' him off of the small mortal that was to be my sister before dismemberin' him and lighten' his pathetic ass on fire.

I could hear my Char whispering to the girl on the ground that everything was going to be alright as I approached. The girl was unconscious and bleeding too much from the bit in her neck.

"We gotta change her, baby. At the rate she's losin' blood, she won't last longer than a couple of minutes," Char said to me.

"Think you can do it, Char? If the Major smells my venom in her, he'll have my ass faster than I could get my first syllable out. Ain't no way he'd ever harm you."

Char nodded and bit into the small girl at key points where blood flow goes directly to the heart, the neck, Femoral arteries, her wrists, the like. Once we established her change was well under way, we followed her scent to what could only be her truck. It was a beautiful piece of American made history, if I do say so myself. We unfortunately had to trash it over the cliffs as we were making our way home so people would think that she was lost at sea after a horrible accident.

By the time we finally made it back to Texas, lil' bit was halfway through her transition. We set her up in one of our nicer guest rooms and decided that Char, bein' the one to turn her, would be there when she woke up. Surprisingly enough though, it didn't take more than another day for her to wake up. I stayed downstairs as her heart gave its final beats before it gave out completely. There was silence for a bit before a very impressive growl made it's way to my ears.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice sweeter than wind chimes demanded, and that was saying something since I thought my Char had the sweetest voice in the world.

"Hold on there, 'Sug. I'm not here to harm ya none," I heard her tell the young girl. The girl gave another low growl.

"I don't know that. Who are you," she repeated.

"My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Char. Do you remember what happened," Char prodded. There was again more silence as the girl thought over her memories. She must have been unsuccessful as she gave out a pained cry of frustration.

"What happened?! Why can't I remember who I am?" She roared.

"That's ok, 'Sug. Sometimes, if the memories are too horrific or painful, you'll lose them during the change," Char explained in calmin' tones.

"Change? What change?" The girl asked, her voice lowerin' and soundin' more like a whimper.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. My husband and I-, when we found you, it was too late, and it was either change you or you'd die."

"And what, pray, did you turn me into?" Lil' Bit snarled at Char. Her emotions once again gettin' the better of her.

"A vampire, 'Sug. I turned you into a vampire. My man, Peter, has a gift. A version of precognition. He knew that you were in danger, but when we were able to find you, another vampire had already drained you to the edge of death."

There was a pause. The young girl's breathing evened out.

"You said you were married. The second scent in the house, that'd be Peter's?"

"Got it in one, baby girl. He's waiting downstairs so as not to frighten you. Both of us, along with our maker, are heavily scarred. It's a natural reaction that a newborn such as yourself would growl and defend yourself against any perceived danger."

"Can I meet him? My mom always said it wasn't polite to ignore a third party in the room," the girl said.

"Sure thing! Just remember, neither of us mean any harm to you," Char told her. I can only imagine that Lil' Bit nodded as there wasn't a verbal reply. I made my way up the stairs as Charlotte was calling for me.

Cautiously, I made my way into the room. The first thing I saw was my Charlotte near the door, her hands out in front of her in a show of submission. I was soon hit with the scent of tulips and blackberries. Lookin' directly across the room, I saw the girl, standin' there erect as if she were merely a third party observer, and completely unafraid of us. As I had completely entered the room, I fully expected her to go ape shit because of the scars that I was covered in, but she didn't. She just stood there, her head tilted to one side as she contemplated somethin'.

"Hey, Lil' Bit. Name's Peter," I said slowly, unsure as to why she was so damn calm.

"Hello, Peter. I'd give you my name, but I don't seem to remember it," she said in a sweet little voice.

"Guess we're goin' to have to make one up for you, then. How about…Melissa?" The girl pulled a face that said she was unimpressed.

"Jenna?" she shook her head.

"How about Samantha? Sam for short," Charlotte suggested. The girl was quiet as she chewed on the name, before she broke out into a wide grin.

"Hello Peter, Charlotte. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"Excellent! Now, I believe it's time you've fed. I'm absolutely flummoxed on how you've been able to carry on a coherent conversation, since most newborns are crazed with bloodlust right about now," I told her. Sam's hand went to her throat.

"Is that the sore sandpapery feeling I'm getting right now?" Charlotte and I nodded.

"Usually, any other newborn would be in the nearest town right now wreakin' havoc on the population, but you are the most calm newborn I have ever laid eyes on. Kudos!" Sam huffed in exasperation.

"So, since we're vampires, I'm assuming we hunt humans," she asked. I nodded.

"We do, but only those who insist they are above the law. Sometimes, we take a terminally ill patient or two."

"I don't like the idea of killing people," she said sadly.

"Well, our maker lives off of animal blood if you want to try that. You may not be as successful because you are a newborn, but we could give it a shot," I told her. She shook her head.

"I don't like the idea of killing people," she repeated, "but they are our natural food source, and who am I to go against nature? After all, there things in nature that drink blood. Leeches, mosquitoes, vampire bats…" she trailed off with a big grin.

"Now there's a sound answer, if ever I've heard one, 'Sug," Char said. "Our maker feeds from animals, however, because his gift makes it hard to not feel everything a human is when he's drainin' them. He's an empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of others."

"You've mentioned your maker a couple of times. Who is he? _Where_ is he? I'm not big on surprises you know," Sam said.

"He lives with a coven of animal drinkers somewhere in Alaska now. He's still considered the leader of this here Whitlock coven, but he lives with his companion and her family."

"Whitlock, huh. Samantha Whitlock. That has a nice ring to it," she said. "I think I'll keep it. Now let's go hunt! I may not be draining a town, but I am definitely thirsty."

Char and I gave Sam wide smiles before we each cautiously too a hand, and led her on her first hunt.


End file.
